


Rebel Girls

by QueerCmdr (JaneGlen)



Series: Love Stories like These Set the World Ablaze [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, InnerRebel!Clarke, Rebel!Raven, They die I guess but it's super not graphic and it's not sad it's just a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/QueerCmdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're wrong, you know, about bad boys getting the good girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Avicii's Addicted to You (song and music video), and a .gifset that I can't find but is actually Octavia/Clarke, not Raven.

They’re wrong you know, about bad boys getting the good girls. They’re wrong about who ends up with the doctors’ daughters and the choir angels.

It’s _not_ rebel boys; long-locked young men with revving bikes and wandering hands, that get to steal away the innocence of precious blonde-haired beauties.

It’s dark-skinned young women, with adventurous eyes, and sharp smiles, that tempt out the young ladies’ inner rebels.

It’s the rebel _girls_ , that get the good ones.

It’s Raven, who pulls Clarke into a whirlwind romance, who claims Clarke’s lips, breath, and heart. In return Clarke claims Raven; her passion, her brilliance, her edge.

 

Their love story is an inferno; burning, blazing, dangerous.

 

They are both women scorned, and they take those raw, unhealed wounds to each other, letting the stinging vulnerability add bite to their kisses.

They grow stronger together, and they spread themselves into each other, becoming inseparable, indivisible.

They stare out at the night sky, side-by-side, but only see the universe when they look each other in the eye.

Raven feels like lava under Clarke’s skin, flowing, surging, through her veins. Clarke feels like a whisper to Raven, dancing around her, the essence of Clarke enough to bring her bliss, and leave her needing more.

It’s Raven, that Clarke goes down for; that she need more than life. It’s Clarke that Raven burns the world for.

**Author's Note:**

> More Femslash (in this vein, cause I suck at action and smuttiness would be a disaster) to come in the next week. I will update my college au eventually loves!


End file.
